Odd 2
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Kai and Max have feelings towards each other, but there are a few problems. But not by who you might think. FINISHED
1. Odd 2

TITLE: Odd 2  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG/PG13   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade (though I wish I owned Kai.......)   
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muse!   
NOTES: Kai is hot!! Just to let you all know.......  
SUMMERY: Decided to see how I'd fair doing a Kai/Max yiao fic. Yea, I know, why not a Kai/Ray or Kai/Tyson? I just thought Max would feel a bit left out, I mean everyone is pairing him off with Tyson!  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Here we are, the Asian tournaments. I'm wide awake while the rest of this brat pack are asleep. Tyson is tossing and turning, not to mention snoring and talking in his sleep, amazing to see one guy do all that at the same time, isn't it? Kenny is awake, working on Tyson's, Max's and Ray's beyblades...... Well, scratch Ray's Drigger, he sleeps with the damn thing.   
Ray is another odd customer, I've already figured that there was something not right about him, I know he isn't a traitor, he's too loyal. He's asleep on his side, he turns every so often, but compared to Tyson its what happens to everyone.  
Then there's Max, he's just one bed down from me. He's curled up, he looks content when he's asleep, and not at all like when he wakes up. A hyper pup. However in this light he does look cute............ What?! Kai what are you thinking?! You've been with these guy's for too long. Yet, even as I think of those words I can't tear my eyes off of Max's sleeping form. I know for a fact we'd never be together anyway. I'm a cold guy, that's how I'd like to keep my image, so no one can get an edge over me, Max is a hyper-active puppy, happy nearly all the time. We're complete opposits. Besides even if he wasn't straight, he'd most likely go with Tyson.... if Tyson was that way. Those two just click together. Humph..... I'd better get to sleep, we'll need to wake up early tommorrow..........  
  
  
Max's POV  
  
Unbelieveable, Tyson took half his time waking up this morning! We had to leave without him and Ray! Then there was a landslide. Man, if Kai hadn't decided to battle while they were abscent, we'd have been kicked out.  
Kai...... Hum...... He seems cold, but I don't think he's really like that, its probably just something he has for 'blading. Seeing as its his life I guess that's why he's cold nearly 24/7. Reason for nearly? I've seen him sleep, he looks so calm and peaceful, it kinda makes me wonder if the two are the same. I was kinda glad that he 'helped' me get my Dracile, I might never had got it at all! I know he managed to beat me, but in the back of my mind I knew I could never beat him. He's the returning champ, no way would I be able to beat him! Though when Tyson defeated him, I think he was crushed. I really felt sorry for him, Kai had, so I heard, never lost a match. Then he loses to this 'rooky', which Tyson is! I know, it sounds unfair, Tyson is my best friend and Kai.... Well.... Tyson is my best friend and I called him a rooky. I'm not taking it back, he never uses his head, he needs Chief and Dizzi there to help him along, half the time he just goes head on into battle. I think that's what bugs Kai, Tyson never thinks, he just goes right in.  
I've got to get out of here! Tyson is driving me mad! Who da thought a guy could snore/talk/toss/turn all at the same time?  
  
  
'Max?' Kai said and looked at the lone figure, which belonged to the blonde haired boy.  
  
'Hey Kia,' Max said, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
'What are you doing up? Your against the White Tigers tommorrow,' Kai told him.  
  
'Tyson woke me up,' Max said, he knew he didn't have to go on.  
  
Kai sat at the back of the bus for one reason, to sleep. Tyson had managed to keep him up for most of the nights, but somehow it never affected Kai's game. As it proved today.  
  
'We really should do something about him,' Kai said with a nod, he never looked at Max though.  
  
'Tie him up and gag him?' Max suggested, which brought a slight smile to the paler boy's face.  
  
'Mr Dickinson would love that,' Kai said, sarcasticly.  
  
'Hey, we need our sleep too,' Max pointed out; 'Besides, you could take Tyson's place,'  
  
'I'm only gonna fight when or if I have to,' Kai informed him; 'You three can take care of that. Besides Max, you could use some training,'  
  
'Hey,' Max took offense.  
  
'Just remember when you got your bit beast. Unlike the rest you've had it for a short period of time,' Kai told him.  
  
They were really close now, neither boy liked the situation. Both could hear the other breathing only too well. Both took a step back and the same time.  
  
'Guy's?' Chief came up to them and yawned; 'You should be in bed, you face off the White Tiger's,'  
  
'Tyson won't shut up,' Kai said.  
  
Chief didn't appear to believe him, until Max pushed him into the room; 'Unbelieveable,'  
  
'Yea, youÕ've never seen that in your stats huh Chief?' Max joked, Kai smirked, that was on of the most common phrases Kenny used.  
  
'Humph. I'm sure we can sleep through it, besides its only one more night,' Chief said and went to his bed.  
  
'One more night,' Max sighed; 'By the end of it I'd have gone mental,'  
  
Kai sighed, he went into his bed, faced the wall and slept... Or tried to,  
What was I thinking?! He was too close! What was I planning on doing? Kissing him?! Kai what's wrong with you?   
  
Max curled up and looked at Kai's blue and grey hair sticking out. I was so close to kissing Kai. Unbelievable! If Chief hadn't come I wonder what would have happend? When we get home, we can think things through. On our own. My dad already knows that I don't like girls, but what if Kai is trying to trick me? Would he try to do that? Try to find a weakness? No way........  
  
The two boy's had been atracted to each other, that was obvious, but neither believed the other wanted him. A day off and then off to America. Max could get to see his mom. 


	2. What Now?

TITLE: What Now?  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG/PG13   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade (though I wish I owned Kai.......)   
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muse!   
NOTES: Kai is hot!! Just to let you all know.......  
SUMMERY: Well, as two nice wee people said they liked the story, I've decided to continue. It was just gonna be a oner, but hey, what the hell! White Tiger's attack!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Humph. Kenny has made up a plan to do the battle. Max isn't a good choice to battle. He's tired, I don't blame him either, Tyson had never shut up all night!  
I can't tell Max that I'll take his place, he actually wants to battle. He should just take of those rose coloured glasses and see the world as it truely is. Time to grow up Max, cheerfulness isn't gonna work on any beyblader. I have no idea why am thinking about Max like this. It shouldn't happen to me! My grandfather wants perfection, he'll get it. I can't fall for anyone, man or woman. I can't show anyone my feelings to them, it'll be used against me in battle and I know Max and I will battle once again.  
  
After Max's battle with Gary  
  
Max looked like a fool. Lossing two matches to a guy who most likely had less of a brain than Tyson! Now Ray is going up against his old friend........ I should never have bothered coming.  
  
  
Max's POV  
  
Kai looks really angry. Is it because of me or because of who Ray is fighting against? Maybe its both? Hum. He seems more interested in this match, but why? Maybe.... Maybe he likes Ray! They are more alike....... Both are serious...... One 24/7 and the other when he has to be. I really need to talk to someone, but who? No one knows about me being gay. And maybe Kai isn't one. Maybe I'm just parinoid! I bet Kai has lot's of girls waiting for him at home........... That's okay, I can live with that. Its just a crush, nothing more. I don't love him or anything, that's not possible. Besides, Kai can't love anything, he's too serious.  
This crush though is hurting me bad. One day, one day I'll look back and laugh, that'll be the day that Kai is married to a beautiful woman who can get through his hard shell..................  
  
  
Kia's POV  
  
Its not right! How can I keep thinking about Max?! I have to focus! Ray managed to win, but now its Tysons turn, vs Lee. From what I've seen and heard, it won't be easy. I have to put aside my thoughts of Max and concentrate on the battle, Tyson might as well be a sitting duck.  
These thoughts are not leaving!!!!  
  
  
Max's POV  
  
We won!!! Ray managed to defeat Lee! We won! WeÕre off to America!! All right!! I'm gonna see my mom soon! We're going home and I can talk to my dad about everything that's been happening! Maybe he can help with my feelings for Kai! I hope so, because I sure can't. Kai's a tough guy, he might not even be.........  
  
  
'Max, you coming?' Tyson asked the blonde haired boy.  
  
'Huh? Sure,' Max said and walked towards the bus.   
  
Kai was last to get on, he went all the way to the back.  
  
'Come on Kai, your not ashamed of us are you?' Tyson teased the former champion.  
  
'Tyson, I sit where I want,' Kai threw back at him.  
  
'Jeez.... What's his problem?' Tyson said, Kai had heard, but never replied to the comment.  
  
'Leave him alone Tyson,' Max said, he usually defended people; 'Besides, maybe Kai isn't happy by the way we won,'  
  
'How?' Tyson asked him.  
  
'I won one battle, Ray did great, you only won one battle, Ray pretty much won the whole thing,' Max pointed out.  
  
'Hey, we did pretty good though,' Tyson argued.  
  
'Leave him alone Tyson, you lot were sloppy, and you'd better be more intuned at the American Championships, because its harder than this,' Kia spoke up from his seat at the back.  
  
'He's right, we were sloppy when battling the White Tigers,' Ray said; 'We could do with a bit extra training,'  
  
'We'll train when we get home, no problems, its too late now and we can't train on a plane either,' Max decided and Ray nodded.  
  
'Good idea,' Ray commented with a smile.  
  
Kai saw and felt his stomach knot. He was jealous of Ray smiling at Max.   
I'm too....... Damn it! Why me and why now? Kia thought to himself. Maybe Max and Ray should get together, the would suit each other a lot better. Ray is serious, but also happy, he could keep Max calm..... If Max is that way. He might not...... Fate has dealt me with a bad card. Two more Championships left, thatÕs all. I have to survive this!  
The master of Dranzer was doing his best to get rid of his feelings for Max, who was doing the same thing to Kai. None of the other boy's noticed. Which was a blessing to Kai and Max, neither wanted anyone to know.   
If only they knew how the other was feeling.................. 


	3. Need2Chat

TITLE: Need2Chat  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG/PG13   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade. Thanks to people who review!!  
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muse!   
NOTES: ?  
SUMMERY: Max is having to figure out his feelings for Kai, they won't go away!!! Kai however, tried to keep his mind off it.  
Max: Hey! Why did you pair me up with Kai?  
Kai: Huh, good question, why not a bitch?  
Max: Kai!  
Blinker: I think he ment female dog.  
Max: Oh.... All right then.  
Blinker: Aw!   
Blue Demon: I'm just trying to be different, it could be worse, I'm starting to think Tyson and Kai! Oh my god!!!   
Kai: Humph...... I think I'll stick to this then.  
  
Max's POV  
I've spoken to dad, he seems to think its a fad, I'll soon have a crush on someone else....... But I would really like Kai! Life is so unfair at the best of times. Dad said that Kai would never care about a person, no matter how hard you try. He gave Tyson as an example... At the Championships.... But Kai would never have opened up to Tyson, he made it clear that they were enemies, before any of this started!  
I guess I should just hope that Kai would like me as I am...... Then again, pigs might fly!  
  
  
Kai's POV  
I'm not concentrating! I'm getting my moves wrong! Max get out of my head!!! Hn, this is not helping my training!! Why won't he leave me alone?! Why can't I hide this feeling away like I do with the rest? What's wrong with me?   
Maybe I should take a break..... Get some air.  
  
  
Kai walked over near the river, and saw Max.  
Fate is really starting to annoy me. Kai thought as he saw the blonde haired boy looking into the river. What could he be doing out here? I thought he helped his father run the shop? Kai thought and looked at the boy again, he decided it was time to make himself known.  
  
'Max?' He walked behind the boy.  
  
'Kai?' Max said, snapping out of his dream.  
  
'Hey,' Kai said and looked into the river; 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'I just needed some air. Its hard to train and help your father with the shop,' Max told him and Kai snorted.  
  
'Then make time,' Kai said, then regreted it. He remembered that Max's father worked in a beyblade shop, it'll be even busier than usual.  
  
'I know,' Max said, on the defence.  
  
'Good, but why walk all this way?' Kai asked, just to keep the conversation going.  
  
'I don't know..... I wasn't actually thinking at the time, I just needed to get out. So, what's your excuse?' Max asked Kai.  
  
'I needed to get out,' Kai told him.  
  
'Right, its kinda a relaxing area though,' Max said, looking at the water, clear and blue.  
  
'Yea,' Kai agreed.  
  
They stood next to each other, electricity was in the air, both their hands moved and they got static shock. Without either one of them know they got close. And for a moment, Max felt his lips on Kai's...........  
  
  
Blue Demon: Blinker!  
Blinker: Hello?  
Blue Demon: That's how you end this chapter?  
Blinker: Yes.  
Max: But what happens?  
Blinker: I'm working on it! Rejection from Kai, or they all live happily ever after and no one finds out.  
Kai: Or they keep going and the team accidently finds out.  
Blinker: What?! Blue! You've made Kai a muse!!!??? Your muse?! Why?!  
Blue Demon: Because I needed some back up when I'm arguing with you!!  
Blinker: Bugger........  
Kai: Three choices..... Who picks?  
Blue Demon: Who ever is faster. 


	4. Script

TITLE: Script  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG/PG13   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade. Thanks to people who review!!  
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muse!   
NOTES: ?  
SUMMERY: Aftermath of the kiss. Bloody hell.................  
Blinker: Why?!! I'm a good muse!!! I've always given her ideas!!! Now she stabs me in the back!  
Kai: Maybe I'm better than you.  
Blue Demon: Anyway, for this chap I'll be using script format for that talking, like the one's weÕre using here.  
Blinker: Why can't I have Ray?  
Blue Demon: Because we don't do stories on him!  
Blinker: How about after this gay one we do him and Kai? Or him and Tyson?!  
Blue Demon: What? Look, no, I don't like Tyson, I'm not going make either one of them my muses!!  
Blinker starts physical fight with Blue Demon.  
Kai: Humph...... Oh yea, if anyone knows where we can find 'Robin Hood; Men In Tights' script, we'll be very grateful. That's for a new up coming fic Blue Demon has planned. For some odd reason........  
Max: Hey!! Thanks to dipstick and Bester!  
Kai: Why are you here?  
Max: Well, its not like you'd say that! Ê   
Blue Demon: (Holding Blinker away) Right! I would be happy with some more reviews!! Come on!! I'm not that bad? No one has written a single thing in 'Red and Blue'.  
  
  
Max felt his lips on Kai's........... Jesus! Max exclaimed inside his mind; What am I doing?! Why aren't I stopping?! Stop! Stop me! Stop me!!!!! Stop!! I can't kiss Kai! He's not.......... Wait...... He's not fighting back.......... Why not? Does he like me to? Or is this an act? What's going on?! Why won't I pull back?!!! Come on me! Pull back!! Stop!  
Kai pulled away from Max, both boy's were wide eyed. Max gulped, he would have to say something.  
  
Max: Hey.  
  
Wait a go Max! What a way to start a conversation! Max cursed inside his head.  
  
Kai: Yea. Now what?  
  
Max: Well.......  
  
Max looked into his head, how could I have done that?! I so stupid! I bet that's in a rule book somewhere, never kiss your team captain! Like kissing your boss!! I should have kept my distance! Damn it!  
  
Kai: The other's can't know about any of this.  
  
Kai's voice wasn't cold, compared to how he usually spoke, it was slightly warmer...... If that was possible.  
  
Max: Don't worry, I don't want them to know.  
  
Kai: So, they no nothing about you being............  
  
He didn't finish, he knew he didn't have to.  
  
Max: No, they don't. But you won't.....  
  
Kai: No. I won't tell, why should I?  
  
They were again close, once again their lips locked. Each of them got the right idea, after god knows how long!! (AN. First fic like this by the way!)  
Kai's hands went onto Max's upper-arms, Max moved to Kai's hair, it was actually quite soft, unlike the person it was on.  
They will never find out. Kai vowed; As team captain I can't let them know, they'll complain about me and Max. I won't let that happen!  
Wow. He's a really good kisser....... Max thought, his mind else where, not caring about what ifs.   
Kai broke the kiss off, he stepped back from the blonde haired.  
  
Kai: You'd better get back. Don't worry, I won't tell. I promise.  
  
With that Kai walked up the steps, back to his home. Leaving Max standing there, confused and alone.  
  
Kai: Max!  
  
Max looked up, and saw Kai standing on the hill.  
  
Kai: Come on. You actually thought I'd leave you?  
  
Max: Actually, yea.  
  
Kai: Thanks. Come on, your place is alone the same route as mine.  
  
Max walked up the stairs, he remembered the time Tyson told him how he had first met Kai. He stood on the hill, the sun made it hard to see what he actually looked like, apart from his outline. Damn I wish I was there! Max thought to himself.  
  
Kai: Max?  
  
Max shook himself out of his thought.  
  
Max: Yea?  
  
Kai: What are we going to do?  
  
A very good question, neither had the answer to it, yet.  
  
Max: We keep it down. No one will know.  
  
Kai nodded and they both walked different ways to go home.  
  
  
Kai woke up the next day, remembering what happend and touched his lips. Max was very soft with his lips, delicate. It was nice, in a way that Kai had never experienced before in his life. One day, I'll tell him. But not now. No. Max can't know about it now, its too fresh for us, if this is for us to survive I'll keep it to myself, until I feel its time to tell him........ About my past. It may never happen. But should it, I'll have to be prepared.  
  
  
Max woke up that morning, got ready to help his father in the shop. Kai is a good kisser, I can't wait to see him again! We can't share a room though, Tyson would start to wonder......... I'm surprised we both managed to keep our hands off of each other! I wonder how weÕll handle the next challenge? Keeping it from Tyson will be easy, but Ray and Chief....... Even Dizzi! We'll have to act like we always do, until we're alone, if ever. Oh well, it was a nice kiss, I hope I remember it, because I don't think I'll get to do that again for awhile.  
  
  
Neither boy noticed Chief was there, on the bridge that night that they kissed. However he was busy with stat's of everyone's beyblades, he never noticed them, but Dizzi....... She might not have eyes, but she could still sense things like that. And Kai and Max had been spotted by her. But, Dizzi was a bitbeast, and no bitbeast knew what love was/is, she remained silent about what she sensed, not sure what it was in the first place.  
  
Kai and Max spent most of the time thinking of each other, but trying to focus on the American championships. They both saw each other on the plane, Kai sat on his own, as did the other's. Ray got another plane from China. Max was getting exticed about seeing his mum, he didn't show it like he usually would, jumping up and down like an excited puppy. No, he remained on his seat. Sometimes looking at Kai, and felt his heart pounding so hard that he had to look away.  
Kai noticed this, and liked the fact that Max admired his looks. But this was putting him off his game, and he was sure it was doing the same to Max. What are we going to do? Kai thought to himself. 


	5. It Begins

TITLE: It Begins  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG/PG13   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BeyBlade! Don't sue, because you'll have to share a penny!  
ACK'MENT: To my wonderful muses!   
NOTES: None  
SUMMERY: Carrying on from the last chap. What the hell is going on?!  
  
Kai had a room to himself, Tyson and Chief shared a room, as did Max and Ray. Kai never told Max, but he was jealous that the Chinese boy was sharing a room with his blonde haired pup. (AN. Sad) Then again, he had to keep his team mates under the allusion that he was cold and........ As Max put it one time...... A wet blanket.  
Why wasn't there a three bed?! What the hell........  
There was a knock at Kai's door. He got up and looked through the peep hole and saw a giant head, of Max. He opened his door and Max entered quickly. They embraced, as if they had done this millions of times before.  
What's wrong? Max wouldn't just come out to see me for a hug? Would he? Kai thought to himself, confused.  
  
Kai: Max?  
  
Max: Sorry, I..........  
  
Kai: What?  
  
Max: I thought you wanted some company?  
  
Kai: What? What's wrong?  
  
Max: (Sighing) Its...... Its just I've been having these weird dreams......... I know it sounds daft, talking to you about weird dreams and that....... But maybe you could help.  
  
Kai: All right.  
  
They both sat on the bed, Kai wasn't wearing his arm-thingies and Max put his head on his shoulder. Kai, in return, put his arms around him  
  
Max: Its the All Stars....... I know its my moms team and everything but...... It was weird.  
  
Kai: You've said that a few times already.  
  
Max: Sorry. We were battling them......... And they wrecked out beyblades, not only that but our bitbeasts....... They left........... It was freaky, I know I'm a better blader with Dracile, without him I'd be nothing.........  
  
Kai: Max, look, your not a bad blader, remember? You had me on the run.  
  
Max: Until Dranzer was let losse.  
  
Kai: Remember the second match?  
  
Max: (Nodding) Yea.  
  
Kai: You beat me, and I did bring out Dranzer. No matter what Max, your a good blader, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Got it?  
  
Max: Yea. Thanks.  
  
Kai: What is a team captain for?  
  
Max: I thought you just wanted to see Tyson fail?  
  
They both laugh, Max nuzzled into Kai and they both fall asleep, their arms around each other.  
  
  
'Oh my god!!!'  
  
Kai and Max sit right up from where they lay and saw a team member staring at them, his eyes bulging out in shock. The blonde haired boy looked down, turning red, Kai on the other hand just glared at the person who woke them up. 


	6. Found Out

TITLE: Found Out  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
ACK'MENT: Bester of Death! You didn't have to review three times!! One after the other!! I did get your point!!! Blackitten-chan, thanks!!!!!!  
NOTES: Beyblade isn't mine....... (Sobs)  
SUMMERY: Max and Kai are found out, but by who?  
  
'Oh my god!' Said the male voice.  
  
Max looked down, going red. Kai just glared at the boy, who's mouth was open like a goldfish. The boy had messy hair, covered by a baseball hat, he also wore fingerless gloves.  
  
'What's going on?' Tyson asked them, completely confused.  
  
'Tyson...' Max was about to start.  
  
'We were talking and fell asleep, is that a problem? You do it all the time,' Kai snapped at Tyson, he didn't want anyone to know as of yet.  
  
'Well.... Yea, but.....' Tyson was about to defend himself.  
  
'Yea well, nothing! We could make the same acussions to you, if we wanted to,' Kai growled at him.  
  
Tyson left, but he didn't believe a word of what Kai had said as true. But the fact remained that Kai was right about him, he fell asleep in nearly everyone's bed..... Apart from Kai's for one obvious reason. A reason he would never revel to anyone, only he and Dragoon knew about it. Seeing Max there had hurt, and it was weird, seeing Kai go all defencive and that around that. Tyson was going to think it through, but he spotted Ray going off to have breakfast. Seeing as he didn't want to seem rude, he followed.  
  
  
'That was too close,' Kai commented, as Max snuggled back up to him, once he locked the door.  
  
'Yea, but why would Tyson barge in like that?' Max asked, totally confused. He knew Tyson would never do that to Kai unless he had something important, and that actually ment IMPORTANT to the whole team.  
  
'Who knows....... Actually, I wouldn't want to know. I would hate to be inside Tyons head,' Kai said, and actually shuddered, so Max put his arms around Kai's waist and they kissed, very slowly, allowing tounges to touch and explore the other boy's mouth.   
  
  
Tyson ate even faster, so he choked a bit more. Kai and Max came down at the same time, but they came through a different entrence, to make it look as though they had been training. Which they might have been, but Tyson didn't believe it for a second. He knew that the two had been making-out, and it annoyed him to know that Max had been able to see Kai's nicer side, and not him.  
  
  
Kai had noticed that Tyson wasn't his usual self, it wasn't hard for him to notice it, but no one else could tell. As long as Tyson was eatting loads, he was fine. Kai saw it differently, he saw Tyson eatting loads, yes, but he was eatting so much that, at times, he had choked on the food he was eatting. Also, he was glaring at Max, when no body, apart from him, was watching. Kai got the warning signals clearly, but how could he stop Tyson? It would involve a heart to heart talk, something he didn't want to do.  
However, Tyson was Max's friend, a good friend from what he saw. He had to help, he had a feeling that he was a problem to Tyson, but in what way, he couln't be sure............... He'll find out, he always did........ He just had to make sure Tysons head was in the game, for the moment, so.....  
  
'Tyson, once you've finished choking down that,' Kai looked disgusted at Tysons table-manners; 'We're going to battle, just us,' He said and looked at Max, who nodded, and then Ray, who also nodded.  
  
'Fine,' Tyson said and stood up, the two walked towards the training room.  
  
Max was starting to worry, what was Kai planning? 


	7. Bugger

TITLE: Bugger  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG 13  
ACK'MENTS: To the people who actually are kind to look at this story and rate it!!! All praise!!!  
DISCLAIMER: Bey Blade isn't mine........ (Runs away, sobbing)  
SUMMERY: Kai and Tyson have a chat. Oh bugger............. By the way, might make it R later.... Wooh, my first R....... I just sound stupid.......  
  
Tyson followed Kai into a training room. It was fairly big, well, it had to be, with all the people competing. Tyson was wondering why Kai would decided to train with him now, he never trained with him, not since the fateful day that he defeated him at the championships.  
  
'Ready?' Kai asked, still had his cold mask on.  
  
'Yea,' Tyson said, readying Dragoon for a battle against Kai and Dranzer.  
  
Sadly, for the first time since Tyson had got his Dragoon bit beast, he lost. Kai didn't seem to be amazed at all, like he had known all along. Tyson on the other hand, felt his jaw hit the floor, which was painful.  
  
'I knew this would happen one day. You really shouldn't have goofed of so often Tyson,' Kai told the red cap wearing teen.  
  
'Hey! I train just as much as you do!' Tyson snapped, picking up his blade; 'Besides, its a best out of three match,'  
  
'You don't Tyson, you just hang around Kenny and Dizzi............' Kai trailed off.  
  
'Well, maybe I wouldn't if someone wasn't acting like a cold bastard,' Tyson snapped.  
  
'Maybe I wouldn't act like a cold bastard if people would just train for a proper amount of time!' Kai snapped at him. He had been snapped at too often by Tyson and decided now was a time to loss his temper.  
  
'I do! You just don't seem to believe people need breaks! You never seem to notice that some of us used to do this as a hobbie first! That was how most of us got into the game!' Tyson yelled at him. He was shaking, his anger taking over.  
  
'Humph, then you shouldn't be here. If you think this is just a game.........' Kai never finished, he didn't have to.  
  
'You know something Kai? You should never have agreed to be captain. You don't even act like one,' Tyson told him, neither boy was prepared to admit defeat.  
  
'Oh really?' Kai walked up to him.  
  
'Really, Ray could do a better job than you, at least he knows when to stop pushing people,' Tyson informed him.  
  
'So why don't you tell that to Mr Dickinson? I only joined because he asked,' Kai told him, still moving towards him.  
  
'Maybe I will.......' Tyson trailed off.  
  
Kai was an inch away from him, he could feel his breath on his cheek. What was going on? If Kai was gay, he would have picked Max, right? So why did it feel like he was coming on to Tyson? Had hell actually frozen over?  
Those were the thoughts going through Tyson's head. Until he felt Kai's lips on his own, where they stayed for the next two minutes.  
Tyson didn't have any thoughts going through his head for that time, he was amazed that Kai would kiss him! Him the guy Kai hated with a passion! So where did that leave Max?  
Kai finished the kiss and walked out of the room, with a smirk on his face. He had not only won the battle, but the fight.  
  
  
Max looked at Kai and Tyson on the bus. Tyson was fairly quiet, an unusual thing to happen, which never actually happend before now. Kai was as he usually was, but Max felt that something was wrong. He had guessed that Tyson might have been gay, he just pushed it away to the side. But could Kai be interested in Tyson now? Now that he had shown his feelings towards Max? I was possible, no one really knew Kai that well to begin with. But it still hurt him to think about Kai and Tyson together.  
  
Tyson was thinking, hence why he wasn't talking. He couldn't believe Kai had kissed him! He felt sorry for Max, knowing that Kai might have to finish with the blonde haired boy before long. He had always like Kai, but refused to let if affect his game. Now he was at peace....... Almost, he still had to have something to eat before the big game.  
  
Kai sat at the back, he too was thinking. His mind wandered from the game to Max and Tyson. He knew he was playing with fire, but he had to teach him a lesson. He was fed up with him and he wanted it to stop! Only then could he be able to continue his life with his lover. Everything was going well, if the others found out, who cared? Now that he had thought things through, he knew too well how they would react. Ray is bisexual, he likes Mariah and Lee. Kai knew this because he had heard all three planning a date, together, without the other White Tigers. They went to a hotel, so Kai could guess what happend, especially as Ray came home the next day extremely happy and almost bouncing off the walls. Chief wouldn't take it badly, he and Dizzi should be married, if that were possible. Mr Dickinson wouldn't care, he'd just want them all to be happy.  
  
  
They won the match and they all went to a resturant. Kai went to the bathroom and Max followed.  
  
'What's wrong Max?' Kai asked his blonde haired team mate.  
  
'What's going on between you and Tyson?' Max asked him, wanting the truth.  
  
'What?' Kai asked.  
  
'You don't have to lie if you like him,' Max told him, trying to do his best to treat the matter delicately.  
  
'Max, I would rather be burnt alive than like Tyson,' Kai informed the younger teen.  
  
'Really? He just seemed kinda quiet when you came back from training,' Max told him.  
  
'Don't worry, he just lost a match, that's all,' Kai covered himself. It was a bit close for comfort.  
  
'Really?' Max was surprised.  
  
'Really, he shouldn't be goofing off so much,' Kai told him, leaning against the wall.  
  
'Hey, I don't practice........' Max started to say, but felt Kai's lips on his own.  
  
'Your with me though, its different,' Kai told him and kissed his forehead, then left.  
  
Max stayed behind for a few more minutes and followed. What Max didn't realise was that Tyson told him that he was going to the buffet, he went to the bathroom first, Kai had followed him into the stall and things happend. Kai moved back and closed the stall again, just before Max came in, so Tyson heard everything.  
Poor Max. Tyson thought with a smile. 


	8. Betray

TITLE: Betray  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG 13/R  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine!!!  
ACK'MENT: Thanks to people who reviewed. Am surprised that everyone thinks Kai is cheating on Tyson because he likes him??!!! Have you learned nothing?  
NOTES: Umm....... Read the other chaps, and if you have time, all my other stories!  
SUMMERY: Kai comes clean to Max. Whats happening with him and Tyson? Will it affect the chances of winning the American Championship?  
  
Kai had slept with Tyson. Actually he did it in the bathroom, very romantic. It was Tysons idea come to think of it. Kai had no idea that Tyson was a type of whore.   
He felt guilty though. He was cheating on Max to hurt Tyson, for humilating him infront of so many people and the Blade Sharks! Why not get his own back? Tyson would live in fear of him................... He had to come clean with Max, there was no other way. Max was the one he loved, he never wanted to see him hurt. He remembered how Max came up to him after the battle for the Championships.  
'I guess you showed me. That was the best battle ever!' Kai smiled, it was nice to remember Max saying that. He had to tell him, soon, before his plan wreaked.............. No! His plan wouldn't fail!  
  
'Max?' Kai came up to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy, who was training. He was still sore from Kai's comment about not training hard.  
  
'Yea?' Max said, picking up his Dracile beyblade and looking at Kai.  
  
'We need to talk, alone,' Kai whispered to him and he nodded, so they went to Kai's room.  
  
'What's wrong Kai?' Max asked him, sitting on the bed. Kai sat next to him, closing his eyes, trying to find the right words.  
  
'Max...... I.......' Kai couldn't find the words to tell Max gently about him cheating.  
  
'Kai? Is this about last night?' Max asked, his hand on Kai's shoulder, Kai nodded, but still he never spoke; 'You do like Tyson then?'  
  
'No....... But its just as bad........ I like you Max, but...... I wanted revenge.........' Kai was nervious, he really hadn't thought this through.  
  
'Huh? For what?' Max was lost, he had never done anything wrong to Kai. Max managed to beat him in a battle, but he lost 2-1. What was Kai on about?  
  
'Revenge on Tyson,' Kai managed to spit out.  
  
'Oh,' Max said; 'Are you sure you don't.......' Max started to see where this was going.  
  
'Max, I don't like Tyson! But, I have been.....' Kai never had to finish, he saw the hurt in his lover's eyes; 'I'm sorry Max. I just got fed up of him always.........'  
  
'I know, he does that a lot. But maybe you should battle more,' Max suggested, trying his best to deal with the pain, he knew Kai was sorry.  
  
'No. I'll battle when its needed,' Kai told him; 'I'm sorry Max, I didn't mean for this to happen........'  
  
'Its all right,' Max said, stroking Kai's hair; 'I guess I was the flaw in your plan, huh?'  
  
'No, I'm glad I have you,' Kai said, nuzzling up to Max and they kissed once again.   
  
'Well..... Now that you told me this, I need to think things through. I like you Kai, really, but......' Max never finished.  
  
'Yea, I guessed that,' Kai said and stood up, walked towards the door and left, without looking back. He closed the door behind him, so Max could cry into his pillow.  
  
  
Kai walked down the stairs. He was upset, but his plan could go on.......... But now? Kai had noticed that Tyson was like a whore, always willing to please. Kai never understood that, since he first screwed Tyson he noticed that the boy wasn't enjoying it, but he never said anything! Either Tyson really wanted Kai to like him, or there was something up with his head.  
Kai saw Tyson, training alone. Instead of going up to the cap wearing boy, he walked away from him, going outside for air. To clear his head.  
Max wanted some time out to think, there was nothing wrong with that, was there? Might he be planning to get his own back on Kai for cheating on him? No! Max wasn't that kind of guy. But even if Max wanted Kai to do something, he wouldn't object. Kai's feelings for Max had grown a bit and he realised that if Max said 'jump' he would, depending on the hieght ect.... But Kai would do anything for Max. So why did he hurt Max? To get back at Tyson. To hurt him. And it was going wrong, very wrong. What could he do to make amends?  
  
  
Tyson noticed Kai had walked away from him, but he gathered that Kai was just getting air, pretending to be upset with the 'break-up'. Tyson knew that Kai cared about him, not Max. What did Max have? Nothing. He was a wimp. Not even a powerful bit beast! What did that say for him? Kai was his, and his alone. Max would have a hard time getting near Kai now.  
  
  
Max never came down for dinner, claiming he was ill. Which he was, sortof. He was making himself sick over the choice, to forgive Kai or to move on and forget him, even though he was on the team. What was a guy to do?  
Ray noticed some tension between Kai and Tyson when Max's name was brought up. He guessed there was a triangle, and Max was just told. What Ray didn't understand was why was Kai choosing Tyson? Everyone knew Kai would rather screw a rabbit than Tyson. So what was going on? Or did Ray guess wrongly?  
No! Max and Kai, or Max and Tyson, it could never be Kai and Tyson! There's too much tension between them.  
  
  
Kai decided to see Max, knowing that he shouldn't. But he had to bring the food along. He knocked and entered, only to hear the shower on. Kai shuddered, left the food on the bedside table, with a note and left the room again.  
Tyson was waiting outside the room for him, Kai remained cold towards him, wishing he would go away. However, he has some extra energy to give away....... So he and Tyson found a private place and screwed around...........  
  
  
They were on there way to the finales. Max decided that he had to stay with the team, it was his duty, but he didn't know what to do about Kai. He decided that he would take Kai back, if Kai stopped fooling around with Tyson, even if it was for revenge.  
Kai watched his ex-lover and saw that he was easily defeated in the first round.   
  
'What was that about?' Tyson asked Max, half surprised and half annoyed.  
  
'Sorry, my mind must be else where,' Max didn't need to look at Kai for people to know who was on his mind.  
  
'Max, don't worry,' Kai said softly; 'Nothing has changed,' He looked right into the Max's blue eyes.  
  
'All right,' Max moved and defeated his opoinent.  
  
'What was that about?' Tyson asked Kai, in a whisper.  
  
'Guess,' Kai hissed at Tyson; 'No longer will you keep on making fun of me. I've already been humiliated Tyson, incase you have forgotten, this was just a bit of......'  
  
'Revenge,' Max said, he had finished all his battles, winning two out of three.  
  
'Oh, you were in it to?' Tyson asked him angrily, Ray went up, without them knowing.  
  
'No he wasn't,' Kai told him; 'It was just me, until I told him two nights ago,'  
  
'But you were still........' Tyson started to say.  
  
'I forgive him,' Max said with a slight smile, hoping that would be the end of the arguement.  
  
'So, you have no morals!' Tyson shouted at Kai; 'You just stabbed me in the back.....' He broke off, never had he felt such pain before where there was no actual hole.  
  
'Sorry Tyson, but you needed to learn a lesson, never mess with me,' Kai told him.  
  
'Soon Kai........' Tyson then ran off, where though was anyone's guess.  
  
'What was that about?' Chief asked them, completely oblivious to the arguement that had taken place.  
  
'Forget,' Kai said and crossed his arms, watching Ray loss two battles, of which, he knew he, Max and Tyson were to blame for his lack of concentration.  
  
'Sorry Ray,' Kai said and walked up to take the last battle.  
  
Kai won two out of three. Which wasn't really a surprise to anyone on the team. Once on the bus back to the hotel, about two hours later due to photos being taken and interviews ect. Max and Kai told the team about there relationship, they couldn't hid it, not any more and with Tyson gone...................  
  
In the hotel they all sat down in Kai's room, seeing as it was the only tidy room out of them all.  
  
'We need to find Tyson,' Chief told them and they had all nodded.  
  
'Can Dizzi find him?' Kai asked Kenny, he and Max were distant, physically. Max sat at on the other side of the room.  
  
'No sweat,' Dizzi said, searching for Tyson; 'Here,'  
  
'That's not far away from here,' Ray commented.  
  
'He did run all the way though. I'm surprised he managed to keep moving,' Max pointed out.  
  
Kai smirked, a small and quick smirk, as he remembered what Tyson was like in bed. But he knew it wasn't right to think such thoughts.  
  
'Who should go after him? We can't all go,' Ray reasoned; 'And he's more mad at you,' He looked at Max.  
  
'Yea,' Max looked down and Kai felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
'I'll go,' Kai said, standing up.  
  
'What? Kai, no,' Max said, standing up and walking towards Kai, his hands on the two blue toned boy's shoulders.  
  
'Max, we never were friends in the first place, you were, and your good friends,' Kai said and kissed Max's forehead; 'I'll be fine,' He kissed Max's cheek for luck and left the room.  
  
'I didn't think Kai could have loving emotions,' Chief commented, the door slightly ajar.  
  
'I heard that!' Kai called back to them.  
  
'He's not that bad,' Max told them, and then blushed by the way they were looking at him; 'Not that way, we haven't done that......'  
  
  
While Max was making himself a bright tomato, Kai was looking around for Tyson. Kai knew that if Tyson tried to fight him, he would win. Tyson didn't have alot of body strenght, not any more than any normal person. Seeing as Kai had trained since he was little he had more strenght than most, of course, there was a chance that Tyson might have had a mental break-down. Kai would rather not have the latter, he didn't think it was possible.   
Suddenly a beyblade came past him. Kai saw the owner.  
  
'Tyson,' Kai said, his arms crossed, Tyson had a mad look in his eyes.  
  
'Never turn your back on a beyblade Kai, esspecially if it has a bit beast!' Tyson cried out.  
  
Kai turned, but it was too late, Dragoon was out and he had a storm attack all ready to blow Kai away....... 


	9. Madness

TTILE: Madness  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG 13/R  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade...... I'm sorry!  
NOTES: Yaoi, incase you didn't notice in the other chapters!! Also, you'll notice the review have gone back to nil. That is because I noticed the story was in the wrong order, sorry!  
SUMMERY: Kai goes to see Tyson, but Tyson isn't right in the head.  
  
  
Suddenly a beyblade came past him. Kai saw the owner.  
  
Suddenly a beyblade came past him. Kai saw the owner.  
  
'Tyson,' Kai said, his arms crossed, Tyson had a mad look in his eyes.  
  
'Never turn your back on a beyblade Kai, esspecially if it has a bit beast!' Tyson cried out.  
  
Kai turned, but it was too late, Dragoon was out and attacked Kai with his Storm Attack, slamming Kai into a few metal bins, hurting a few ribs. Kai got back up, the storm was over, he realesed Drazer, no way was he going to lose to Tyson again, and not when Tyson appeared to have a mental problem.  
  
'Drazer, Fire Arrow now!' Kai ordered his red phionix bit beast, which followed his masters command.  
  
Tyson felt the heat, which was so hot that he passed out. Kai was the only one who had any physical damage, he saw the Blade breakers bus and the team went towards them.  
  
'Dizzi noticed some activity,' Chief told him, noticing that Kai held one arm infron of his chest as he picked up his Dranzer blade; 'You should see a doctor,'  
  
'How did you stop him?' Max asked the brown/red eyed boy.  
  
'Dranzer,' Kai said, closing his eyes for a few seconds as some pain entered his body.  
  
'Come on, your both going to the hospital,' Ray said and they went to the nearest hospital.  
  
  
Max and the others waited impatiently in at waiting room. Kai was taken in for X-ray and Tyson was checked over, the doctors would have to check to see if he was mentally stable as well, but only when he woke up.  
  
'Max, Kai will be fine,' Ray said, trying to give the blue eyed boy some words of comfort.  
  
'I know, but still..... This is a hospital, I have to worry,' Max said and started to pace, again.  
  
'Well, try not to pace in the same area all the time, your making a hole,' Ray joked and Max smiled.  
  
'All right, I get your point,' Max said and sat down next to him.  
  
'Don't worry, just remember Kai doesn't appear to be the type of guy who likes to be helpless, or pityed,' Chief reminded them, Max agreed, Kai wasn't that type of guy.  
  
'Max Tate?' A nurse with brown hair called out his name.   
  
Max stood up and walked towards her. The others stood up and followed.  
  
'He will only see you,' The nurse told him, at least that was what Chief and Ray heard, neither knew who wanted to see Max. And that was worrying.   
  
Max nodded and walked down a corridor, following the brown haired nurse. Ray and Chief watching him go, both feeling knotes in their stomachs.  
  
'Suppose its Tyson?' Chief said quietly, he didn't put Dizzi on, due to the fact that she might interfer with some hospital functions.  
  
'Might be Kai. But I know what you mean Chief,' Ray said with a slight nod; 'I hope Tyson is back to his normal self, and he just attacked Kai because he was angry. More so than he ever has been,'  
  
'Yea, that would be nice if it was, but its 50-50,' Chief said sadly.  
  
  
Max entered a white room, the smell was foul and he felt sick, but he had to see him, it was only fair.  
  
'Hey,' Max said and sat down on a seat.  
  
'You might want to open a window,' The boy on the bed said to him; 'It stinks in here,'  
  
'Yea,' Max said with a small laugh, almost nervious.  
  
'How's everyone else?' He asked the blonde haired boy.  
  
'Everyone's worried about you two,' Max informed him.  
  
'Heh,' He said and looked out the window.  
  
'Max,' Said another voice and the two boy's looked over to see a brown/red eyed boy standing at the door; 'Tyson, all right if I visit?'  
  
'Sure,' Tyson said with a nod. As Kai sat down, with a slight wince Tyson spoke again; 'Hey, I'm sorry about........'  
  
'Forget it. I deserved it. I shouldn't have tricked you like that,' Kai said, his right arm covering his chest.  
  
'How bad's the damage?' Tyson asked him.  
  
'What?' Kai looked confused for a second; 'Just brusing, nothing broken,'  
  
'Oh, good,' Tyson said with a nod.  
  
'What about you?' Kai asked him.  
  
Max noticed some tension between the two. There was something wrong, still. However it would most likely be sorted once they were out of the hospital.  
  
'Nothing, just the heat got to me,' Tyson with a shrug.  
  
'So why are you still here? Aren't they letting you out?' Kai asked with a smirk.  
  
'They want me to see a shrink. Plus they want to see if I hurt my head during the fall,' Tyson said, and noticed that Kai's smirk was gone.  
  
'The other's will want to see how your doing,' Max told him; 'They were worried too,'   
  
'I guess.......' Tyson trailed off.  
  
'We'll go and get them,' Kai said and stood up, he winced again.  
  
'Yea, Chief was worried when you both started to battle,' Max said, then realised that he said the wrong thing; 'Er... I didn't.......'  
  
'I know,' Tyson said with a smile and the two moved off.  
  
'Well, that went well,' Max commented.  
  
'Yea right,' Kai said and Max looked at him; 'You could cut to tension with a knief Max, you could tell,'  
  
'Well, yea, but it'll all be sorted once he comes out right?' Max asked him as they neared the other's.  
  
'No,' Kai said and directed the other's to where Tyson was, after they ask how he was.  
  
'What did you mean by no?' Max asked him, as they sat down again.  
  
'Max, Tyson is being sent to a mental hospital back at home,' Kai informed the blonde haired boy.  
  
'What?' Max said, surprised and taken aback.  
  
'The police spoke to me, asking me what happend, and if I would place any charges,'  
  
'Are you?' Max asked him, worry etched in his face.  
  
'No. It was my fault this happend..... All this just for revenge.... I was told that he would have to go to a mental hospital, he could be a danger to you too,' Kai pointed out; 'They didn't want to take any chances,'  
  
'Sure, but, will he be in there for long? Suppose he plots his revenge in there?' Max asked, all these questions came into his head.  
  
'Max, listen to me,' Kai cupped Max's face in his hands; 'He can never seprate us,'  
  
'Yea, only hurt us,' Max pointed out and touched Kai's rib cage, at which point he hissed in pain; 'Sorry,'  
  
'You might have a point. But I'm not willing to let him take over who I like,' Kai told him, boldly.  
  
'All right,' Max nodded; 'I can do that, no problem. But suppose people find out about Tyson?'  
  
'He won't tell them anything,' Kai said, confidently; 'Anyway, no one will know. We'll lie about where he's gone,'   
  
'All right,' Max said and nuzzled into Kai, neither carring about the on-lookers. 


	10. Minus One

TITLE: Minus One  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon   
RATING: PG13  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. And this is for all you nutters. (And the ones on a suger high!)   
SUMMERY: The team carry on without Tyson.  
  
Ray got onto a different plane from the other's, due to the fact that he lives in China and the others don't. He gets an earlier plane, he doesn't like to be late. When the plane took off Ray remembered Mariah, he had decided to hang out with her before he left, it was good, but Mariah knew what was going on with Ray. He wasn't exactly an inoccent boyfriend. Ray had a thing for Lee for years, yet the tables had turned when Ray got the White Tiger bit beast, Lee was after him.   
He and Lee created a relationship, of which each would come out a loser. Ray would never give up Driger, even if it ment his past being brought up, Lee lost a close friend due to his force. Now Ray could see that he was no longer interested in Lee, there was no spark anymore.   
Ray carried on thinking about Tyson, a boy only a year or so younger than himself, but had just learnt what heartache was, and didn't handle it very well. When Kai had told the team what had happend, it was a shock, no one would have thought Kai could do that. But Kai confessed something else, his desire to do it. Ray and Kai had a midnight conversation a night later. Kai had told him, and him alone what Tyson was like.  
*  
'He was always wanted to please,' Kai said when Ray asked him why he didn't stop when he almost got caught by Max.  
'So?' Ray had asked, confused.  
'Ray, he didn't care if I had hurt him or not, he just wanted me to enjoy,' Kai said, his arms crossed.  
'Is that why?' Ray asked.  
'Yes. That was the reason. I couldn't........' Kai stopped talking and looked at the wall.  
'You've dreamt of doing that to him?' Ray asked; 'He hurt you, so you'd hurt him,'  
'Yes,' Kai answered; 'And because of me we're one man short, as much as I don't like Tyson, he didn't deserve it,'  
'At least you know that, now,' Ray added and Kai nodded.  
'But it won't change the past. And there's nothing we can do about it now,' Kai said and moved to go to bed; 'Night Ray,'  
'Night Kai,' Ray said, watching Kai turn his back on the raven haired boy and curl up in his bed.  
*  
Ray remembered that, Kai was half, if even that, open with him. He guessed it was because he was a bit more mature than the others, but Kai had picked Max as his boyfriend, so what was going on? Ray like Kai, he even developed some feelings towards him, but they paled next to Mariah and Lee......... Until Ray found out about Tyson. He had found out by accident, hearing Tyson moan Kai's name in the bathroom while taking a shower was a big clue. He already had feelings circling his heart about Tyson, on hearing him moan, all right so it was another guy's name, but still, hearing him moan a guy's name was something Ray never expected to hear, and his heart string managed to make Lee history and Tyson entered. Now, Ray had a problem, Tyson liked Kai, why he would never find out, nor will Kai he guessed. But, if Tyson comes back, he would have to make sure Tyson is all right, Kai and Max hung around each other often, namely during the night and when they had a day off, but some thing never changed. Kai still told them to train harder, at which Ray had to make a comment about him to stop distracting Max from battle.  
  
  
The plane landed, Max, Kai and Chief, along with Mr Dickinson, all went to get their bags.  
  
'Wow,' Max said, looking out of a window.  
  
'Hum?' Kai said and looked next to his boyfriend.  
  
There they saw mountains, a fair amount of them.  
  
'Welcome to Scotland,' Mr Dickinson said happily.  
  
'Where are we meeting Ray?' Kai asked Mr Dickinson.  
  
'At the hotel,' Mr Dickinson informed them and they all followed him to there bus.  
  
'This is so different from America,' Max commented, looking out of the window.  
  
He and Kai never sat next to each other on buses or in any other public place. Their lovelife was private, until one of the team makes a joke about it.  
  
'I'm guessing they want people to see the landscape,' Chief told him.  
  
'Just remember we're here for........' Kai started.  
  
'We know, the championship,' Max said; 'You know, you should really lighten up Kai,'  
  
'Oh really? And would you still like me?' Kai asked with a smirk.  
  
  
Ray waited for the other's inside the hotel, it was pouring outside, and cold, so he decided it would be wise to stay indoors. He was sure the others wouldn't have minded.  
  
'Hey Ray!' Max said happily.  
  
He, Kai and Chief were soaked, the rain was heavier outside. Mr Dickinson had managed to put up his brolly.  
  
'Let's just get our rooms and dry off,' Chief said and Kai look at Max with a glint in his eye.  
  
'Yea,' Max said with a nod, still looking at Kai.  
  
They all got their keys and left to go to their own seprate rooms. Kai went with Max, even though he had his own room.  
  
  
Please review! The White Tigers will be coming up soon!!! And so will Tyson....... I might make a solo fic about how he felt being in the loony bin. Hum 


	11. White Tigers Are Here, plus important no...

TITLE: I'm Back!  
SUMMERY: The White Tigers have come to Europe. And that will spell trouble!  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Even the one who reviewed nearly EVERY chapter. Please note that Titanic Beyblade style will not get a third chap yet, seeing as people wish me to continue this and Red and Blue. So, Sorry about that! I will get back to it, just not right now.  
  
Ray saw a familar pink pony tail piece of hair. There was only one girl who had that kind of hair, Mariah.  
What is she doing here?! Ray thought to himself; I thought Lee didn't want to come to this place?! What is going on? Why won't Lee leave me alone!!! I care about Tyson! And Mariah............... Aw man.  
  
  
Kai had noticed Kevin had entered the building, but he decided to not to care, the White Tigers were not his problem, he could defeat them easily, and he did want a rematch with Mariah. He saw Max, Kevin was flirting with the blonde boy, Kai's blonde boy. Kai tried not to be jealous, as Kevin had flirted with alot of boy's at the other championship, but this was Max, and Max was his boyfriend!  
He stayed out of the conversation as he neared them, but Kevin looked at him and walked away, back to his team.  
  
'What was that about?' Kai asked the blue eyed boy.  
  
'He was just talking about how his team would beat us,' Max informed him; 'Why?'  
  
'Nothing,' Kai said, turning to leave and train.  
  
'Kai? Come on, you would never ask a question like that unless you were worried,' Max told him.  
  
Kai sighed with defeat; 'I thought he was flirting with you,'  
  
'And you got jealous!' Max was amazed; 'Its a shame Tyson isn't here to hear this,'  
  
'Actually, I would rather he didn't,' Kai told the pup.  
  
'Relax Kai, you know I won't tell anyone,' Max reassured Kai, who stroked his hair, then with a nod left to train.  
  
  
That night Mariah slept with Ray, Kai with Max, Lee, Gary and Kevin all shared a room, and Kenny was up with Dizzi up-grading the BladeBreakers beyblades.  
  
'Ray?' Mariah said softly to the raven haired boy, who's chest she was lying on.  
  
'Yea?' Ray said, stroking Mariah's soft pink hair.  
  
'Why have you gone off Lee?' Mariah asked him and he gasped, surprised that she had notice; 'Is there someone else?'  
  
'Mariah, Lee used me, the whole time, to get Drigger. And yes........ There is someone else,' Ray told her softly.  
  
'Who?' Mariah asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
'Tyson,' Ray whispered, so quietly that Mariah almost didn't get it.  
  
'Tyson?' Mariah repeated and he nodded; 'He was sent home, because of some problems,'  
  
'Yea, but it had nothing to do with me. Mr dickinson said he'd join us if he got better soon,' Ray told her and she nodded; 'Lets get some sleep, Kai will kill me if I don't train tomorrow,'  
  
'I think he's a bit busy,' Mariah said with a smile.  
  
  
The next morning Kai and Max were both up and training, when Ray came down.  
  
'Morning,' Ray said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
'Morning,' Max said, launching his blade into the dish.  
  
'How was Mariah?' Kai asked with a smirk.  
  
'Hey! That's private!' Ray complained.  
  
'Yea? So is ours,' Kai said and looked at Max; 'I'd say its fair,'  
  
Ray remained silent, knowing that the team captain was right. He trained until Kai decided to stop, then everyone had two hours break. Ray had a feeling Kai and Max wouldn't be going out for lunch, instead, they'd probably eat each other.  
  
  
Max had noticed that Kevin flirted with him when ever Kai was training on his own. Now he didn't think it was a big deal, until he and Kevin got into an arguement about Kai.  
  
'You actually trust him? He's around a lot of guy's,' Kevin comented, Max had noticed a few nice guy's.  
  
'Yes, I trust him completely,' Max retorted.  
  
'Huh, you know he had cheated on you before?' Kevin reminded Max of that painful time.  
  
'That's in the past, and he told me everything,' Max pointed out.  
  
'And he could do that, every time,' Kevin told him; 'You'll take him back and he'll carry on hurting you,'  
  
'Kai only did that once,' Max said and walked away, angrily.  
  
'Huh, so you say, but just wait!' Kevin called back to him.  
  
'He won't! He won't!' Max repeated to himself softly.  
  
  
'Yes?' Kai's grandfather was on the phone; 'I don't care what you do! Just stop them! Kai will be a perfect beyblader! Even if that means taking out his heart! Hurt either one of them! Just make sure this Max leaves the team, understood?! Good,' He slammed the phone down and looked at a photo; 'Kai, one day, you'll thank me for this,' 


	12. Welcome Back

TITLE: Welcome Back!  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
SUMMERY: Tyson is back, but is he over Kai?  
Blue Demon: Also I am shocked that people believe that I am going to kill Max off? You are sick! That's sick and wrong!!! I'd never hurt the pup.  
  
  
Ray was the first one to see him. The tanned boy, wearing his cap back to front. He felt his heart leap. Kai and Max noticed him as well. Max didn't know what wuld happen if Tyson saw him and Kai together.   
  
'Welcome back,' Kai said and Tyson reached the group.  
  
'Thanks Kai,' Tyson said, sounding like his old self.  
  
'You coming to train?' Ray asked Tyson who nodded, the two boys left Kai and Max alone at the reception part of the hotel.  
  
'Wow. I didn't expect Tyson to get better so quickly..... Not that I mind....' Max became silent, waiting for Kai to say something.  
  
'I don't think he is all right,' Kai said, his eyes narrowed; 'Sorry Max, but I don't think Tyson has gotten over it yet,'  
  
'Do you think he will?' Max asked, feeling afraid.  
  
'Don't worry, I think he'll get what he deserves,' Kai said with a smile.  
  
'What do you mean by that?' Max asked, worried that Kai might do something to hurt Tyson, again.  
  
'I think Tyson will be getting a surprised. And Ray has something to do with it,' Kai said and walked away.  
  
'Huh,' Kevin walked out from his hiding place; 'I wouldn't be surprised if he was screwing around with Ray,'  
  
'Do you ever shut up?!' Max said and walked away.  
  
'I'm just trying to warn you,' Kevin said and walked back to his team.  
  
  
'They didn't let you train?' Ray was surprised.  
  
'No, they said it might hold some bad memories for me,' Tyson explained.  
  
'Really?' Ray said.  
  
'Yea, but, it doesn't, it just reminds me of all the times I have managed to beat people, like you, Lee, Kevin, and Kai,' Tyson said, and looked at Dragoon; 'Nothing bad,'  
  
'Hum,'  
  
'What? You don't believe me?' Tyson snapped and Ray backed off.  
  
'No. I believe you Tyson, I just hope you don't harbor anything against Kai,' Ray said to him.  
  
'Why shouldn't I?' Tyson asked; 'He betrayed me Ray,'  
  
'I know, I know. But, you also tried to kill him,' Ray pointed out.  
  
'I know,' Tyson looked down; 'But its not like I have a lot of people who care about me Ray, I have my grampa, Max, Chief and you. Kai has never liked anyone, apart from Max, now,'   
  
'Look, Tyson, if you want help, I'll help you,' Ray said, the two boys were close, Ray picked up his Drigger as Tyson picked up Dragoon. Ray kissed Tyson's lips softly, waiting for the boy to pull away, when he didn't, he made the kiss a bit harder. When he broke off he back off, surprised by his actions.  
  
'Sorry,' Ray said and ran off, leaving a stunned Tyson. 


	13. No Going Back

TITLE: No Going Back  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
SUMMERY: The aftermath of the kiss. And Lee challenges Kai.  
  
Ray went to find Max, to speak to him about what just happend. He found Kai training, he would never tell the two blue toned hair boy anything that just happend, he didn't fully trust Kai in that area.  
  
'Kai, have you seen Max?' Ray asked, as Kai picked up his Dranzer blade.  
  
'Yes, why?' Kai asked, wery about people who might want to speak to his pup. (AN, cute nickname for Max!)  
  
'I need to speak to him, its important,' Ray just said.  
  
'He's up stairs, with Chief and Dizzi,' Kai said and turned his back on Ray, before speaking again; 'And Ray?'  
  
'Yea?' Ray asked, looking at Kai's back.  
  
'Keep your hands off Max,' Kai said and went back to training.  
  
Ray left with a small smile. He just saw the team captain being protective over someone.  
  
  
Ray knocked on the door, Max opened it.  
  
'Ray?' Max was surprised; 'I thought you were hanging out with Tyson?'  
  
'We were training, Kai was outside, he told me you were here,' Ray explained and Max nodded.  
  
'What happend?' Max asked.  
  
Ray turned to see Chief too busy on his computer to notice that he had entered the room.  
  
'I kissed Tyson,' Ray whispered to him.  
  
'And?' Max asked.  
  
'And what?'  
  
'What did he say?' Max asked him, notcing the boyvs confusion; 'You did wait until he told you what he thought, right?'  
  
'Umm..... No. I apologised and ran,'  
  
'Ray, maybe I should tell you about how me and Kai found out about each other's feelings,' Max said and Ray was about to speak, but Max cut him off; 'Trust me,'  
  
Max told Ray about how he and Kai first kissed, ect.  
  
'Kai walked you half way home?!' Ray exclaimed, surprised.  
  
'Yea. He's not mean or anything. And he has very soft hair,' Max said with a nod and a big smile.  
  
'I'll just stop you there, you might give me too much information,' Ray joked.  
  
'Yea, well, you down and speak to Tyson,' Max said and Ray nodded, leaving.   
  
Kai entered the room a few minutes later, kissed pup on the lips for a lenghty amount of time.  
  
'So?' Kai asked once the kiss had finished.  
  
'Hum, well, Ray has kissed Tyson,' Max started.  
  
'And Ray ran off, afraid,' Kai finished and Max nodded, they kissed again; 'Well, lets just hope they get the relationship off the ground,'  
  
Hum,' Max nuzzled into Kai.  
  
  
'Tyson?' Ray called out, into the training area.  
  
'Yea?' Tyson came out and looked at Ray.  
  
'I'm sorry about.......' Ray started, but Tyson put his finger to Ray's lips.  
  
'Don't be. I like you too Ray,' Tyson said, and kissed the raven haired boy.  
  
Ray was taken aback. Neither had noticed a shadow in the connor.  
  
'You'll have to share him,' The voice said.  
  
Tyson turned around to see the person; 'Mariah?'  
  
'Yup. Ray never told the team that he is bisexual,' Mariah said and stroked Ray's reddend cheek.  
  
'I don't mind,' Tyson said and the three walked away.  
  
  
Lee had heard all this and he was angry. He saw Kai walk to train, after having a half an hour break. Lee smirked, thinking up an idea to get someone into his bed, and beg for mercy.  
  
'What do you want Lee?' Kai asked the leader of the White Tigers, but he never turned around.  
  
'How about we battle?' Lee asked the leader of the Bladebreakers and Blade Sharks.  
  
'But?' Kai knew that there had to be a catch.  
  
'Hum,' Lee smiled evily.  
  
Kai guessed that Mariah would no long sleep with Lee if Ray wasn't there. And he also knew that Lee wouldn't sleep with the other two because, well..........  
  
'So you win and I'll sleep with you,' Kai said, almost reading Lee's mind.  
  
Lee was surprised that Kai knew what he was thinking; 'Exactly,' He was ready to release his blade when Kai lifted his hand.  
  
'And if I win, you'll tell your team to stop flirting around us,' Kai said, his expression cold.  
  
'Fine, but you won't win,' Lee said with a smirk.  
  
'We'll see,' Kai said and they both released there blades into the dish.  
  
'Galone attack!!' Lee yelled.  
  
'Dranzer attack!!' Kai shouted, boh at the same time; 'Dark lightening!' and 'Spin fire attack!'  
  
  
'Chief, are you done?' Dizzi asked.  
  
'Hang on Dizzi, I'm almost done,' Chief said, fixing Max's beyblade.  
  
'Chief, I want to speak to Max, and catch up on any gossip I've missed!' Dizzi complained and Chief sighed; 'Hey! Don't forget I'm the one who calculates these things out for you!!'  
  
'All right, We'll find Max,' Chief said and closed the lap top, he went off to find Max. 


	14. Battle Ends

TITLE: Battle Ends  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: R  
NOTE: * is Italic, kay?  
SUMMERY: Kai and Lee find out who has won.  
  
Kai and Lee both attacked at the same time, both of the beyblades slamming into each other. Neither were going to admit defeat until one saw his beyblade was no longer spinning. His face had a look of surprise, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
  
'So, Max, what has been going on?' Dizzi asked the blonde haired boy.  
  
'Well, Ray likes Tyson, who, so Kai thinks, hasn't gotten over Kai yet. But he thinks Ray might help,' Max informed the trapped bit beast.  
  
'Wow,' Dizzi was impressed.  
  
'Where is Kai?' Chief asked them.  
  
  
Ray had Mariah lying on his chest, Tyson nuzzled into his shoulder muttering 'Kai'. Ray was awake, not even tired. He knew that Tyson was close to saying Kai's name during that period, and he had only just managed to stop himself when Mariah had finished her act.  
Ray cared about Tyson, honestly, he does. So it does hurt a bit to know that Tyson still cares for Kai. Ray never understood why, *Kai* was the reason he was sent away, wasn't it? He then realised that it was a bit too confusing to figure out Tyson completely.  
  
  
Kai smirked as he saw Lee's look, he picked up Dranzer and walked away. Lee looked upset, actually wanting to screw Kai.  
How could I loss?! He would have been mine for the night! He might act cold, but that's all it is, an act. I'll get him into *my* bed, I'll make him *mine*, and want to be my slave forever. This is not the last!  
  
  
Kevin smirked as he saw his leader loss the battle to Kai.  
You never stood a chance. We've never seen Kai battle, apart from that one time. You were too busy thinking what you would do to him *after* you had won. He isn't yours, and he never will be. I'll see to that.  
  
  
Kai's grandfather had gotten news that Kai had defeated Lee, the leader of the White Tigers. He wasn't impressed, it wasn't competition, so it didn't count. Right now he just wanted Kai's mind on the game, not on the way his lover moves, or what ever it is.  
Soon, you'll learn that love is not worthy.  
  
  
That night Kai nuzzled into Max, Tyson nuzzled into Ray and Mariah, Chief covered himself with a blanket, it was the first night he didn't carry on working. Lee was punishing Kevin, Lee was still mad over his defeat, and decided that his anger needed to be realised. Kevin was at the wrong place, at the wrong time.   
Kevin managed to take his mind off it. Lee has been sexuly abusing him for years, he has now just managed to shut his mind off from his body. As much as he hates what Lee is doing to him, he is glad its not Kai.  
If Lee ever did this to Kai, he would regret it. Kai has perfect white skin, a small scar or something could be there, but not that, no, not bruses or big welts, he's perfect............  
  
  
The next day the BladeBreakers were to battle. Kai had decided it to be his last battle, Tyson would come back into the game.  
  
'Tyson,' Kai walked up to the dark skinned boy that morning.  
  
'Yea?' Tyson asked, looking at Kai, and his perfect white skin.  
  
'I will only battle today, then, you'll take my place,' Kai informed him and walked away.  
  
'Thanks Kai,' Tyson said softly as Kai closed the door to the training room.  
  
Tyson had wished Mariah was Kai the other night. He liked Mariah, yea she was a good lay, but still, Kai was better. No one could compare to Kai. It wasn't fair to Ray though, but he was second best to Tyson. There had been too many times when Tyson would just want to move his head back and scream Kai's name at the top of his lungs as he released his seed into Mariahs awaiting mouth. He never did. But, he had a feeling that Ray new, somehow. Mariah was still in the dark about it though. Tyson guessed that Ray didn't want her to know incase she dumped him and went back to Lee. However, Tyson couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
  
The BladeBreakers won the match, after dinner Max and Kai decide to sleep in different rooms, so do Tyson and Ray. Chief has been threatend by the whole team to take another night off, seeing as he slept in that morning.  
  
Kia went into his room, had a quick shower and goes to bed, he thought whether or not to lock the door.  
Suppose Max comes? He might drop by, in any case its a fire hazard. Kai thought to himself and he pulled the blanket over himself.  
  
  
Later on during the night someone entered Kai's room. Who ever it was was male, Kai was still half asleep when they seduced him, so he never put up a fight. He just assumed it was Max.   
Unfortunetly Kai, Max was just coming out of the bathroom when he spotted you kissing the other male......................... 


	15. Who Dun It?

TITLE: Who Dunn It?  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: R  
SUMMERY: Max has caught Kai cheating, but Kai thought it was Max he was with? Kai tried to figure out who it was.  
  
'I don't want to see you any more,' Max said coldly.  
  
Kai never argued, he didn't think Max would believe him. But it annoyed him, someone had taken advantage of him, while he was half asleep.  
  
Who? Who would do that? Kai thought to himself. Right, Lee tried to beat me at blading, so he could have me. Would he do that? He tried to do anything to defeat Ray.......... I guess he could have done it......... Tyson is another, it was a mistake to have tried to hurt him, but I know he isn't fully over it. Its just them.......... Kevin would go with anyone, he even flirted with Kenny!! I think he's desprate, but no, he would never do that. He has some hounor in him, that is obvious. So, its just them, Lee and Tyson. I wonder if Tyson hooked up with Ray? I'll have to ask.  
  
  
'What? No, Tyson was with me the whole night,' Ray said, going slightly red.  
  
'Oh,' Kai said, and walked away.  
  
'Kai? What's going on?' Ray asked the two toned blue haired boy.  
  
'I'll explan later,' Kai said and went to find Lee.  
  
  
Kai walked along the corridor of the White Tiger's rooms. He saw Kevin, Gary and Lee exsit their room.  
  
'Now that was fun,' Kevin said with a smile.  
  
'Yea, we'll do it more often, when ever Mariah comes back from Ray, we'll have a foursome,' Lee told them all.  
  
So it wasn't him either. Who could it be? Kai thought to himself; It must be someone I haven't thought of. Maybe a complete stranger?  
  
  
  
How could he do that to me? Again?! Max thought angrily to himself; I forgave him once, but I won't do it again! I never saw the person, but I think it was someone I know, *we know*. Huh, well, Kai is probably looking for someone to fill his spare time, to screw around with!  
  
Max noticed Chief left his lap top open, he was surprised at what he saw. 


	16. You!

TITLE: You!!  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: R  
SUMMERY: Max sees what is on Chief's computer, Dizzi explains what happend. Miss-Sakura this is for you!  
  
Max was shocked to see his ex-lover on the screen, with Chief!  
Chief? But why? I didn't do anything to you! Why you Chief? Why? I thought you were my friend!  
  
'I know Max,' A female voice said, Max saw the computer image of Dizzi on the screen, replacing the picture of Kai and Chief.  
  
'Dizzi? Why didn't you stop him?' Max asked her, tears fell from his eyes.  
  
'I never knew what he was doing. Chief kept it from me until he downloaded those pictures, I think he must have known that i would have blabbed,' Dizzi replied.  
  
'But why? I never did anything to him,' Max was confused.  
  
'It might have something to do with a phone call he got a few days ago,' Dizzi informed him.  
  
'A phone call?' Max was all confused, not to mention confused.  
  
'Yea, it was odd.......' Dizzi started to tell him the story.  
*  
Chief was up-grading Ray's beyblade when the phone rang in the hotel room. He didn't seem to mind, thinking it was one of you guy's, mainly Tyson, to tell him to hurry up with Ray's blade so he could battle. It is actually a weird game they play, who ever wins becomes the other's servent...... Sorry. Anyway, he answered it.  
  
'Tyson I'll go as fast as I....' Chief started to say; 'I'll think about it,'  
  
I asked him what it was about, but he never answered me.  
*  
  
  
Chief went back to his lap top, Max had left a minute before.  
Well, I've done it, all I have to do now is send the pictures away, to prove that I've done it. Chief thought to himself and emailed the pictures away.  
Dizzi noticed the email address, and made sure she'd tell Max.  
  
  
Kai was still trying to figure out who did it. He honestly didn't know, and it annoyed him. He knew that everyone else was busy that night. He saw Max walked up the stairs, he decided it was either fight or flight. He decided flight would be the best option, for the moment. He didn't want a fight to be public. However he was too late, Max had already seen him and moved faster up the stairs.  
  
'Kai!' Max called out to him.  
  
Kai turned around, but didn't say anything.  
  
'You won't believe what I.........' Max started to say, breathless.  
  
'Max, i have to train,' Kai said to the blonde haired boy he had nicked named 'pup'.  
  
'Yea, well, you want to know who suduced you?' Max asked him angrily.  
  
Kai had to admit, that stung; 'Fine,'  
  
'Don't sound too interested,' Max said sarcasticlly.  
  
'I think I rubbed off on you,' Kai said with a smirk.  
  
'You rubbed alot,' Max fired back.  
  
'You were saying?' Kai said, notcing they were off topic.  
  
'Chief,' Max said simply.  
  
'What?' Kai said, surprised.  
  
'It was Chief,' Max repeated.  
  
'Kenny? But why?' Kai asked him, he was now confused, just like Max was before.  
  
'I don't know. Maybe we've done something to him?' Max suggested.  
  
'Like what?' Kai asked, he knew who it was now, but he needed to find a reason for it.  
  
Max remained silent. They both stood close to each other, both taking in the scent of the other.  
  
'Apartently he wanted us broken up. We'll wait it out, how did you find out?' kai asked his pup.  
  
'Dizzi. She knew nothing about it until some pictures were downloaded,' Max told him.  
  
Kai had a flash back.  
*Max/Chief had taken an object out of a bag, he didn't know what it was, it was shaped like a small digital camera. He wasn't exactly in the mood for caring.*  
  
'Kai?' Max said, about to touch Kai's face.  
  
Kai flinched; 'So, its just a waiting game, until you can speak to Dizzi again,'  
  
With that, Kai left Max along in the hallway.  
  
Kenny, you'll regret the day you messed with me, I'll get those pictures back, then I'll have some revenge. Kai thought as he went to train.  
  
  
Chief, you'd better watch yourself, now that Kai knows what you've done, he'll want some sort of revenge............ But not yet, I think he'll wait, until he finds out who made Chief do that. Max thought as he went to his room. 


	17. Dead Man Walking

TITLE: Dead Man Walking  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
NOTES: Not mine. (Starts to picture Kai in chains.......) oh..... Your still here..... Oh Miss-Sakura, um...... what did you mean by Your gonna do an carryon for the FF arn't you? You lost me........  
SUMMERY: Who is Chief doing business with? Will Max and Kai get back together? What happens when Kai finds out who the person Chief has being doing business with? I will stop now.........  
  
  
Chief was on the phone. To who was anyone's guess. But Dizzi knew it would be to who ever he sent the email to, she showed it to Max, who informed Kai, none of them knew who it was.  
  
'Yes sir,' Chief said and put the phone down, then went back to work.  
  
Male. Well, I guess it gives us something. Dizzi thought to her self.  
  
  
Max's room was right next door to Kai's. But Kai had never invited Max back into his room after the 'incident'. Max didn't understand if Kai was ashamed or if he didn't want to get back together.  
All he could do was wait, Kai had told him that they would wait Kenny out, and so they would, but Max never thought that they would have to stop the relationship because of it! He knew they could hid the relationship, if they had to. So what was Kai playing at?   
  
  
Kai lay on his bed, eyes wide open, looking at the ceiling. Not the most interesting thing to do, true, but for Kai, it was a way for him to concentrate, figure things out that had nothing to do with blading.  
Kenny slept with me because he was ordered to. Its easy to scare him, but, there must be something else, if someone scared him, he would go to Tyson, wouldn't he? So, someone must have given him a profit out of this. Once I find out who did this.......... They'll regret the day they were ever born............. It has to be someone we know, but outwith the group. So its not the White Tigers, or any of the other teams, or any one in our group. Now the All Stars? No. Though they could easily give Kenny the profit of doing it......... Everyone saw what he was like there, he would have become a cleaner if they asked him to! So, they might, they have an edge on Kenny. I can't think of anyone else who would do that................. No one I know would do that.......... Might as well sleep, we have a match tomorrow.........................  
  
  
Kai's grandfather smiled as he got the message.  
  
'Yes, very good. Now, I'll give you the opportunetly to get into the BBA...........' He hung up; 'Kai, you'll thank me for this. Not right now though, you'll be angry and want to figure out who made the boy do it, but soon you'll see...... Soon,'  
  
  
The Chief got another phone call, during the match, Kai decided to follow him, Ray and Max were coaching Tyson on, and once Tyson comes down, he'll coach Max on with Ray, and so on and so forth. Kai stayed behind a wall, knowing that Chief didn't realise that he followed him.  
  
'No Mr Hiwatari. None of them know. And they won't find out,' Chief said on the phone.  
  
Kai was surprised, he moved away and walked back to the stadium, unable to believe what he just heard. His own grandfather did that to him.  
  
Why? Why did he do that? And how did he find out? Kai thought to himself.  
If he finds out Max and I were back together, that his plan failed....... He'd just find someone else, keep doing it until Max was driven away from me. So, will I...... Could I keep Max with me? Risk hurting his feelings every time my grandfather has another plan. Or hurt him right now, telling him we'll never be together, that its completely over? 


	18. To Be Or Not To Be?

TITLE: To Be Or Not To Be?  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG 13  
SUMMERY: Kai has a choice, to be with Max, or to be completely alone, like before.  
  
Kai walked around the gardens, thinking of this problem. Relationship problem with a hint of family problem.  
I have to decide, and it has to be soon. My grandfather must have wanted me ad Max to fall out so that I wouldn't get distracted, but I haven't.............. Well, yes, I have, but............ Max cares for me, more than what can be said to him. All my life he told me about these bit beasts, now I have one of my own, now he wants an even powerful one. When will this end? There is no all powerful bit beast, I know that! A bit beast is as powerful as the owner who trains with it.  
This is not helping my problem........... So, time to pick, family or...............................  
  
  
I can't believe it, Chief, the Chief was doing this to Kai, but why? Chief has no reason to hate Kai, heck, Chief is usually thankful that Kai is there most of the time. Its late, but this is annoying me! Why would Chief do it? Then act as if nothing has happend! Why?! It makes no sense.  
Well, I'm sure we can, as a team, over come this. I care about Kai, and I'm sure he cares about me................. I'm sure he loves me.......... I've told him over a million....... Oh.......... I'vve told him a million times, but he has yet to say it............................................  
  
  
This is it Kai. You have to deal with this, there's no other way, pick up the phone and tell him everything. He can only yell, your stronger than that.  
Kai picked up the phone, he was in a pay phone booth, he put money into the slot and phoned up a number. He listened to it ring, then he heard someone asking who it was.  
  
'Can I speak to grandfather?' Kai told the person on the phone, one of his grandfathers many servents.  
  
'Kai?' Came his grandfather's voice, Kai felt the hate surge through his body.  
  
'Hello grandfather,' Kai said coldly.  
  
'Why have you phoned? Have you found......'  
  
'No, this is to tell you to stay out of my life,' Kai told him; 'What I do in my personal time is my own buisness, so butt out,'  
  
'Are you forgetting who helped you become a beyblader?'   
  
'No, I'll never forget it, all those hours, ever since I was able to hold the launcher, you did nothing but hound me, making me practise, always training, hardly ever any time to myself. Now I know that I don't need you,' Kai told him and hung up.  
  
That's one job done. Now, Max.   
Kai sighed as he walked back to the hotel that they stayed at.  
  
  
Kai's grandfather was angry. He slammed the phone down, almost breaking it.  
I knew it. I should never have been so nice as to just yell at him! My wife is weak....... Was weak. Now that she is dead, rest her soul, I'll have to teach Kai about how important family is. He picked up the phone and rang someone up.  
  
'Hello? Yes, sorry about this, but I need your help.........'  
  
  
Kai opened the door to Max's room, seeing him looking out of the window.  
  
'Max?' Kai said and closed the door.  
  
'Hey,' Max said, but never looked at him.  
  
'We need to talk,' Kai told him.  
  
Max nodded, took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. He noticed something different about Kai, almost as if he looked more relaxed.  
  
'I know why Chief did it,' Kai said, catching Max's attention.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'My grandfather,' Kai said simply and explaned what had happend.  
  
Once he had finished Max looked shocked, he didn't know what to think.  
  
'So, Chief's family........... They couldn't get him into the BBA school.........' Max was trying to get his head around it, when Kai put his arms around him.  
  
'That would be it. Go to sleep, we have a match. And Max?' Kai said to the tired boy in his arms.  
  
'Yea?' Max said, nuzzling Kai's unscarfed neck. (AN. All praise that scarf!!!)  
  
'I love you,' Kai said and kissed the blonde haired boy's forehead. 


	19. Pain

TITLE: Pain  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG 13  
NOTE: Hey Next time leave your name!!! And I don't always make Kai gay!!!!!And I know a person (Who sighed my Moulin Rouge review, just can't remember which one!) Who isn't to fond of these 'gay' stories. Also, why did you read all the way to chapter 18? Instead of having the name I shall therefore call you Wombat. And anyone else who doesn't sign there names, kay?  
Yes Ms. Megabyte lover and Shortsnout (Who is very nice to put me on there faves list!) The scarf is mighty!!! All tremble in fear of it!!!  
Kai: What?  
Shut up, its a speech!  
Kai: Right, please read Thought's, Ray's chapter, before you read this, Otherwise your just wasting your time.  
SUMMERY: Ray is very confused. As is Chief.  
  
Ray was playing about with his very-long-tied-in-a-pony-tail hair. Stress. Very bad for people's health, well, a little bit goes a long way, but not in Ray's case. His head won't shut up.  
*Ray? You know I'm right Ray.*  
Go away!!!! Leave me alone!!  
*You can't shut me out. Its impossible to do. I'm you, you can't shut yourself out, no matter how much you might want to.*  
Go away!! Leave me in peace!!! (AN. I kinda stole that line from 'The Others' Brilliant film!)  
*I can't. You are not being true to yourself Ray. We know it. Do not hid from us Ray.*  
No. No. No. No. No. No. Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononono nononononononononononononononononononononononono!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
While Ray was being tortured, by himself, Chief was also being tortured, by himself too.  
*You'll never get into it now.*  
Not true, I've proven myself worthy.  
*No you haven't! Your pathetic!*  
Kai there is no need for that.  
*Kai? I'm you.*  
What?! Your sounding like me!!!  
*I am you? Your a genius that has lost his way. Its sad really, your fighting yourself. Pathetic!*  
No! No!  
*Yes! Yes! Its all your fault!!! You should never have done that to Kai!*  
I Know!!  
*So, apologise!*  
What?!  
*You heard! You think Kai is a fool? He knows it you now!*  
But that's impossible!  
*No its not!*  
Yes it is!  
*No. You have Dizzi, don't you?*  
Ah!  
*Too bad. You lose.*  
You sound like Kai again!  
*He's the one you have hurt. You feel guilty about that. Kai won't forgive you so easily, you know it.*  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
